1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a signal generation circuit that generates a prescribed output signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Publication No. 2015/029363 discloses a gate driving circuit that serves as a signal generation circuit for generating gate driving signals to drive a semiconductor switching element.